When the Glass Shatters
by CassaPayne
Summary: FlutterDash, RariJack, SunTwi, Sombralis, LunaCord CelestiaSwirl. Slight OOC, a lot of Lime and Fluff. Lemon in later chapters. Spoilers if you have not seen season 6 ending! Multiple POV., a little bit of everything rolled into one. Description inside.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

**Few know about the Crystal Mirror, but even less know its true purpose. While yes it is a portal between the two worlds, it is also the key to balance between the two. When a Queen, driven to insanity by betrayal and defeat, seeks revenge against those who ruined her; the worlds as we know them become one. Can Twilight and her friends adjust to their new lives, or will it slip right between the cracks?**

 **A/N**

 _ **Hello! so to start off, I had this posted on an old account, and decided to redo it and start over when i made a new account. I'm Fairly new to writing and welcome all constructive criticism so please, tell me what you think about what i have so far, if I messed up anywhere, ect, ect.! R &R And F&F If you feel like it! and finally i try to write whenever i can, but as we all know, Shit happens. So please bare with me on updates and new chapters!  
Oh and I **__**do not own my little pony, all rights go to hasbro and Lauren Faust and all that good stuff.**_

* * *

When the Glass Shatters

By: CassaPayne

During the year following the defeat of Queen Chrysalis for the second time, all had been peaceful. Unicorn, Pegasi, Earth ponies, and Changelings live in harmony. The mane six had more and more free time on their hands as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, for everypony in Equestria had learned the true meaning of friendship. Thus, the map of friendship had fewer and fewer missions to send the ponies on. They filled their newly abundant amounts of free time with work, friends, and fun. All was well in the land of Equestria and in the hearts of its inhabitants, except one.

Far beyond the Dragons Lair, in lands unknown and unexplored, Chrysalis was heartbroken and furious. "How dare they!?" she screamed in anger at the sky. "I did everything for those pathetic cretins! I protected them! I guided them! I showed them love! Something no one else would do! And suddenly they decide to give love instead of taking it?! Suddenly they want to be friends with those who have cast them out for centuries?! AHHAHAHA! I'll make those ponies regret what they did to my precious changelings. Draco, Igneal, Lucino! You three were the only ones who stayed by my side. I promise you, your loyalty will not go unrewarded! When the world is anew and ours, you shall have all you've ever dreamed and more!" she paces back and forth as she developed a plan for revenge. Her rage growing as she plotted against not only the six ponies who defeated her, or the Changelings who betrayed and deserted her, but all Equestria.

 **Two moons later**

 _ ***Narrator p.o.v**_

"TWILIIIIIGHT!" Spike yelled as he ran into the kitchen, breathless and flushed, holding the signature scroll Twilight would recognize anywhere. "Celestia! Mirror! Chrysalis!" Spike said in a rush trying to reel in his panic to explain further, but failing. Twilight grabbed the scroll from his hand, confused by what her number one assistant was saying. As she led him to the living room and sat him down so he could catch his breath, she looked at the letter from her mentor and friend. What she saw made her gasp as she read it over and over, not believing what she was reading.

Dearest Twilight,

I wish I could say I was simply writing to say hello, but sadly that is not the case. As you know, things have been rather peaceful this past year since Chrysalis' plans to overtake Equestria were foiled, and the Changelings reformed. Alas, it does not seem it will stay this way. There have been whispers throughout the land that not only did a few of her changelings flee with her, but she has returned; and it seems the citizens have started hearing rumors of the mirror as well. I believe it is her way of trying to gain information about it. As you know, the Crystal Mirror acts as a portal to the human world, but there are still things you do not know about its existence. It is of utmost importance that the mirror be kept safe, and I believe only you and your friends in Ponyville, can possibly do so. I must ask that you Mares join me in the Crystal Kingdom posthaste, to further discuss our course of action.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

Twilight was still trying to understand the letter when her rainbow maned friend came crashing through the door followed by her girlfriend Fluttershy. "Twilight! What is going on? Me and Shy were in the middle of our dinner when we saw Spike run by screaming random words." Rainbow Dash exclaimed, flying circles around the room. Twilight had a grave look on her face as she looked up from the letter. "I'm sorry to cut your date short girls, but we've got a new mission. Dash, I need you to go get the others. Tell them to pack for the Crystal Kingdom, and to meet me at the train station as soon as possible. Shy can you pack yours and Dashes bag and meet us there also? Celestia has requested our presence. I'll explain the rest of what I know on the train." The girls nodded in understanding and flew off to complete their task. "Spike, I'll need you to come too, so hurry and pack." Twilight said over her shoulder as she hurried off to her room to pack. "Aye Aye, captain." Spike said as he started to pack his own items for the journey.

Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could to the Carousel Boutique, knowing that was where Rarity would be. If she was lucky her girlfriend would be with her and she wouldn't have to fly all the way to Sweet Apple Acres. She flew through the open window, causing the seamstress Unicorn to poke Applejack in the flank with a pin as she let out a shriek. "Ow! I know it's suprisin' when she does that Darlin', but next time could you pull the pin away instead of stabbin' me?" the orange mare asked,  
rubbing the sore spot on her hide. "Sorry Dearest, I really need to start keeping my windows closed." she says while giving Rainbow Dash a firm look of disapproval. "Sorry guys, but no time to screw around. Twilight needs us all to pack our bags and meet her at the train station. Princess Celestia needs us in the Crystal Kingdom right away. Twilight will explain more on the train." Needing her to say no more, the two ponies nodded and proceeded to start packing. Rainbow Dash took off out the window to Sugercube Corner to look for Pinkie. When she arrived, she found her party planner friend in the process of frosting cupcakes. "Pinkie! Put down the frosting and go pack. We need to get to the Crystal Kingdom ASAP! Twilight will explain on the train." The Pegasus says, taking a frosted cupcake and popping it into her mouth. "Okie dokie!" Pinkie says around a mouth full of frosting. "And bring some of those cupcakes!" Rainbow Dash hollers back at her friend as she rushes out the door to meet up with Fluttershy at the train station.

Once all the girls had been seated and were on their way to the Crystal Kingdom, Twilight filled them in on what she knew. "Ok, so all I know is that there are rumors of Chrysalis being back, and she has a few unreformed changelings with her. And the Crystal Ponies are somehow starting to know about the mirror. If what I'm assuming is correct, the mirror needs to be protected at all cost." she said looking in her book to read up on the mirror. "So, you said Celestia said we didn't know everything about the mirror?" Fluttershy asked timidly. "Yeah, she didn't go into details. She only said she would tell us more when we got there." Twilight said with a sigh as she shook her head. "I think she didn't say a lot in her letter because she didn't want the information to be public. But whatever the reason, I'm sure the princess' know what they're doing." Spike said as he yawned. "You're absolutely right Spike. We may not know what is fully going on but I know we can count on the princess." Rainbow Dash said with a stretch, as she wrapped her arm around Fluttershy "But what could we possibly do to stop Chrysalis, if we don't know what she looks like?" Rarity asked while brushing Applejack's mane. "I think we should wait until we hear what Celestia has to say before we jump to any conclusions. We have a long ride to the Crystal Kingdom. Why don't we rest for the night? We should arrive there sometime tomorrow." Twilight says to calm her friends down. They all agree,  
and retire to their beds.

Upon arrival in the Crystal Kingdom late at night, the gang was pleased to be greeted by the other Four Alicorn Princesses and Shining Armor. After all the formalities and greetings had passed, they head to the castle. In the attic of the tallest tower the mirror was being stored for safe keeping. "So, Princess, in your letter you said there was more to the mirror, besides it being the portal to the human world?" Twilight asks as they enter the room where the Crystal mirror is held. "While yes,  
it is a portal to the human world, the Crystal Mirror is also the key to balance between the two. We do not know exactly what would happen if the mirror was broken,  
all we know is it will not be good. Star Swirl the Bearded theorized that if the mirror were to shatter; Reality as we know it would shatter as well." The Princess answered her protege. "So, life as we know it would simply disappear? Does that mean no more parties!?" Pinkie asked turning to Luna, clearly panicked. "I'm afraid so child. That is why we need the to protect the mirror until Chrysalis has been dealt with." The Princess of the moon answered with a sorrowful expression. Twilight looked to her brother and sister in law for encouragement, and saw their warm smiles, telling her they believed in her, as well as her friends. The mane six look at one another with looks of new resolve, making a silent vow to do their very best. "We will do everything we can, Your Highnesses." Twilight said with a look of determination. The Princess Sisters smiled down at the mane six. "We know you will. Now you must all be so tired. Please feel free to do as you please for the night. we have guards patrolling the halls, and standing with the mirror tonight. Starting tomorrow I want you girls and spike, to figure out the best course of action to protect the mirror." Princess Celestia said with a smile, as beautiful as always. At her words, the group bowed, and returned to their own rooms for the night.

Over the next few days, the mane six did all the investigating they could to try to find out Queen Chrysalis' next move, but they weren't having any luck. Everypony they talked to either didn't know anything, or they weren't talking. The girls gathered in the mirror room, to guard it for the night and discuss their next course of action. "How are we supposed to stop somepony if we don't know nothing about their plan? I reckon it's about like trying to guess the future." Applejack says with a grimace as she paces in front of the door. "Well we know for a fact that someponies don't act like themselves at times, and they always ask about the mirror while these episodes occur. There is no way it's not the unreformed changelings." Twilight says, trying to put things in perspective. "I don't understand what she has to gain by going after the mirror. For all anyone knows, if something were to happen to it the worlds would end!" Rainbow Dash says from her seat on the ledge outside of the window. "Um dashie, please be careful out there." Fluttershy said giving her girlfriend a worried look. "Don't worry babe I'm all good. We have wings remember?" Dash says with a smirk as she floats off her seat to hover high in the air. " I think she just can't handle being rejected by her subjects. Some ponies just have to be the center of attention." Rarity said while fanning herself. "Yeah some ponies." Applejack said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to Rarity, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I think you might be on to something though, Rarity. But until we know for sure what's going on we just have to keep our eyes open." Twilight said as she settled into her post. As the other four followed her lead, Pinkie pie came rolling over on her skates with a tray of cupcakes. "Cupcake time girls!" she said with excitement. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and four royal guards came in with carts of food, books for research, and other things the girls might have need of during the night while they work. "Thanks you guys. We really appreciate it." Twilight says to the guards. "No problem at all princess. Say do you Mares mind if we take a few photos together. We all got Fillies at home who would freak out over it." One of the guards says as two others nod their heads eagerly. Not wanting to disappoint any children, the girls agreed to a quick photo. They all huddled together and smiled. As the photo snapped the lights suddenly shut off.

They heard maniacal laughter coming from the back of the room. Twilight and Rarity illuminated the room with their magic, and In front of them the guards shifted, reverting to their hideously twisted, stark black bodies. With wicked grins, they all laughed as they lifted into the air, flying to the back of the room to stand beside the other changeling who was still disguised as a guard. As the ponies looked on in shock, Queen Chrysalis returned to her true form before their eyes. "You stupid nuisances! How long did you think you could hide the mirror from me?! You may have stopped me before, but I will be damned if it will happen a third time!" she screeched as the changeling to her right brought up a large metal bar. Twilight went to unleash a spell from her horn to blast them away from the mirror, but Chrysalis immobilized her with her own powers. "Now now you little bitch! Don't even think of it. If any of you move, I will have my sweet subject here smash your precious mirror to shards. It's funny really. You convinced almost all my minions to desert me, to betray me. But it's no matter. They were obviously weak minded scum. I don't need them and I don't need to rule this world. It has done nothing but hurt and tear me down! This world has never been kind to me, so I shall make everyone know how it feels! How it feels to always be pushed down, thrown aside, told you weren't good enough! To be unloved! To not exist but to those who rely on you, only to be betrayed by them when you need them most! For that, everyone everywhere will pay!" With a look of pure fury and desperation, Chrysalis yanks the crown off Twilights head. "You don't deserve this crown! None of the so call princess' deserve crowns!" With one last shout, she hurls the crown at the mirror. As the crown hit the mirror, and falls to the floor; A crack spreads its way down the length of the mirror. Suddenly it cracks all over in a spider web pattern. A bright light starts to pour through the cracks, getting brighter every second. After five seconds the light was so bright it enveloped everything. The only thing that could be heard was Chrysalis' crazed laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Up the Pieces

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hello! Chapter 2 finally up! Had a lot of different ideas on what path Chrysalis' story should take, and this is what i decided to start with. I hope you enjoy it! reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chrysalis P.o.V_**

The light envelops my senses, becoming all i can see. It blankets my tongue, warm and sweet, like the most pure and delicious love to ever exist. The sound of the most amazing voices I've ever heard fills my ears, joining together to form the most beautiful song to ever have been sung. Warmth wraps around my body like a soft Blanket made of the finest cashmere and silk, spreading to the deepest depths of my cold shattered soul. I can smell a scent, so delightful I cannot fathom the words to describe it. Suddenly the light snaps into a small orb leaving me alone in a cold darkness. Slowly it begins growing, and. after what feels like forever it finally takes shape and the light vanishes. Before me stands two people I never thought I would see again. Panic fills my chest, bubbling out of me in a flurry of words so fast, i fumble when i speak "S-sombra... Starswirl... W-what are you doing here? You're both dead! Where am I? Why are you humans? What the fuck is going on?!" I fall to my knees in front of the human forms of the unicorn I love, and the unicorn who raised me. I scream in shock and horror, when I Look down and see my human body.

"Chrysalis, my queen, please calm down." I hear Sombra say. His voice is more wonderful than the music that was just flooding my mind. When I look up i see Sombra kneeling, bringing his beautiful face right in front of mine. "It really is you!" I say, throwing myself into his arms. A seemingly never ending flood of emotions that I have locked away for many years, sorrow, loneliness, abandonment, resentment, fear, and hope; Flowing from the most broken parts of my being, breaks free and racks my strange human body with uncontrollable sobs. "Ha! I always knew there would be a day when another persons arms would be comfort for you, my child. That it would bring me pain. I just never guessed it would fill me with pride as well." Starswirl says as he walks over to Sombra's side, placing his hand on my head ]to tussle my hair like when I was a youngling. "Father! I've missed both of you so much!." I gasp between sobs. "I was so lonely and angry, until i created the Swarm. Then those stupid idiots decided to to turn against me, all because of those damn ponies! I would have killed that Starlight Glimmer, if she had been there!." trying to control my anger, I bury my head deeper into Sombra's chest.

" Young one, you would be wise to withhold your anger at the ones you speak of; For you have been in the wrong, not them. your grief and anger of our deaths twisted your heart and soul." Starswirl stated as he held up his hand, conjuring a shimmering illusion in front of me. Its a beautiful human girl, smiling at me through the shimmer. its takes me a moment, then I realize, she is me. At least, who I would be if I hadn't allowed myself to become corrupted. Tears blur my vision once more, as a fresh wave of emotions crash down on me. "Why would you show me this, father!?" I cry, burying my face once again. "To remind you, little changeling, that even you were able to give love at one point. you do not have to continue on your path of destruction any longer." he proclaimed. I cant comprehend what i've just heard. I look to the image, not truly identifying with her. "I know you have many more questions child,"Starswirl says, lowering his hand, causing the spell to dissipate. "But I'm afraid I have some business to attend to. I will see you again soon." "OK father, I understand." Giving me a knowing smile, he raised his hand, and suddenly he is gone.

I take a deep breath. "How would I even begin to change? I don't know that person anymore... Honestly, i don't know if i ever did." I say turning back to Sombra, trying to still my quivering chin. "My queen," Sombra whispers with tears streaming down his face, "You have always known her, just as i have, and so has Starswirl. You must simply remember. Remember what you and I had. Remember the times you and your father had. Remember the girl who always had a smile and kind words for anyone. Remember the person who felt bad for insects, so you used your magic to give them better lives. Remember the woman that holds my heart. I miss you, Please Remember."


End file.
